Misja Afganistan
by EwaFun
Summary: Moje opowiadanie. Pierwsze spotkanie, trochę wcześniej niż w serialu. Sherlock spotyka Johna, jako żołnierza w Afganistanie. Dlaczego jedyny na świecie detektyw-konsultant miałby się przejmować trwającą dookoła wojną, kiedy jest w trakcie rozwiązywania sprawy?
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Sherlock siedział na krześle w restauracji „Błękitna Harfa". Mycroft go tu ściągnął, żeby zajął się sprawą "wagi państwowej". Kolejny raz jego sługusy nie dają rady zrobić prostej rzeczy. A on to musi naprawić.

Chodziło o zaginięcie Klejnotów Królewskich. Leciały helikopterem na południowy-zachód, do Muzeum w Indiach. Oczywiście trasa wiodła nad Afganistanem i zestrzelono transport. Załoga zginęła. Klejnotów nikt nie znalazł. Sherlock gardził ludźmi, którzy wybrali trasę nad strefą działań wojennych. Zestrzelenie było oczywiste. Ale teraz załamują ręce i brat prosi go o pomoc w odnalezieniu drogocennych kamieni.

-Ale zrobię to po mojemu.

Mycroft westchnął.

-Będziesz musiał mieć ochronę. Tam trwa wojna...

-Doprawdy?- Sherlock przerwał.

Starszy Holmes zignorował zgryźliwą uwagę. Kontynuował:

-...i lepiej, żeby nic ci się nie stało.

Młodszy z braci czekał, aż spotkanie się skończy. Irytowała go ta sytuacja.

-Kiedy? -spytał.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się władczo.

- Jutro, o 11.30 przyjedzie po ciebie samochód.

Sherlock usłyszał już wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć. Wstał i wyszedł z „Błękitnej Harfy". Skierował się w stronę nory na Bickenhall Street, która było jego tymczasowym mieszkaniem.

Holmes dotarł na Bickenhall Street 21A przed wieczorem. Przy wejściu wyminął go młody chłopak. W holu właściciel kamienicy zatrzymał go. Mówił coś, lecz detektyw nie słuchał. Pewnie kolejne pretensję o zapach zgnilizny z jego mieszkania. Nuda. Skupił się na jego postawie. Lekko zgarbiony, próbował powstrzymać drżenie rąk. Nie udało mu się też ukryć plamy na rękawie i zapachu alkoholu. Co się stało? Kolejna nudna awantura. Podczas obiadu z córką i jej nowym chłopakiem do mieszkania wpadła pijana żona. Mąż na nią nawrzeszczał, chłopak wyszedł. Nudy.

- Kolejna awantura pijanej żony?

Właściciel wreszcie zamilknął. Patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Sherlock wyminął go bez słowa. Wszedł do swojego mieszkania na 1 piętrze.

Od wejścia najlepiej było widać kawał mięsa, które leżało na stoliku w przedpokoju. Dalej był mały salon, z pudłem zamiast telewizora, małą kanapą. Po prawej znajdowała się kuchnia, a po lewej łazienka. Oczywiście, wszędzie panował bałagan.

Holmes pochylił się nad eksperymentem z ciekawością.

- Tak jak myślałem- powiedział i zapisał coś na kartce.

Teraz eksperyment był mu niepotrzebny. Sherlock wpadł na ciekawy pomysł. Skoro wylatuje jutro do Afganistanu...

Detektyw wziął mięso w ręce i wyrzucił je przez okno.

Dokładnie tak jak mówił Mycroft, samochód przyjechał pod kamienicę. Sherlock wziął swój bagaż. Wsiadł do czarnego mercedesa. Kierowca oświadczył mu:

- Teraz jedziemy na lotnisko. Tam będzie na pana czekał prywatny samolot.

Holmes mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie miał zamiaru prowadzić żadnych rozmów. Wolał poświęcić czas na rozmyślanie.

Dojechał na lotnisko po 40 minutach. Mycroft na niego czekał. Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Gdy tylko mercedes się zatrzymał, detektyw z niego wysiadł. Zwrócił się do swojego brata:

- O czym jeszcze będziesz mi truł głowę, Mycroft?

Starszy Holmes zaśmiał się.

- Chciałem cię pożegnać i życzyć miłego lotu.

- Super... Mogę już lecieć?

- Cieszę się, że zabierasz się za sprawę z takim entuzjazmem. Wszelkie informacje związane z celem twojej wyprawy są w samolocie, a ochrona będzie na ciebie czekać na miejscu.

Sherlock bezzwłocznie wsiadł do samolotu.

Wnętrze samolotu było naprawdę luksusowe. Obite skórą, z wygodnymi wręcz fotelami. Jednak Holmes zwrócił uwagę na dużą, czarną teczkę, leżącą na jednym z siedzeń. Zajął miejsce obok. Od razu podeszła do niego stewardessa, mówiąc o zapięciu pasów przy starcie. Machnął na nią ręką, że rozumie. Lecz ona uporczywie powtarzała zasady bezpieczeństwa.

- Pamiętam jeszcze te zasady! A teraz proszę mnie zostawić i najlepiej iść do kochanka!

Stewardessa wydała okrzyk oburzenia. Opuściła kabinę tak szybko, jak do niej weszła. Może tylko w gorszym humorze... Sherlock nie przejął się nią, tylko otworzył teczkę. W środku znajdowały się zdjęcia klejnotów, mapy okolicy (jedna z zaznaczonym miejscem rozbicia helikoptera), dane na temat pilotów i inne informację. Teczka była wypełniona po brzegi. Jednak do Afganistanu było 17 godzin lotu. Detektyw miał czas, by nauczyć się wszystkiego na pamięć. 2 razy.

Po 5 godzinach lotu Holmes poczuł się sennie. Zdecydował się zawołać stewardessę. Przyszła natychmiast. Spytała się grzecznie, o co chodzi. Sherlock machną ręką i powiedział:

-Kawa. Czarna, dwie łyżeczki cukru.

Stewardessa dalej uśmiechała się grzecznie, lecz detektyw zauważył jak zaciska ręce w pięści.

- Oczywiście, sir-odpowiedziała.

Wyszła z pokoju.

_Ciekawe ile jeszcze wytrzyma_- pomyślał.

Kobieta wróciła ze sztucznym uśmiechem na twarzy i kawą w ręku. Podała mu ciemnobrązowy kubek. Holmes przyjął go, popatrzył przez chwilę na czarną ciecz, po czym oddał z powrotem.

- Czy coś z tą kawą nie tak, sir?- spytała.

- Tylko jeden mały szczegół rzucił mi się w oczy.

- Jaki, sir?

- Ktoś do niej napluł. Mówiąc ktoś, mam na myśli panią.

Stewardessa zrobiła się czerwona, wybąkała szybkie zapewnienie, że zaraz przyniosą nową kawę i wróciła biegiem na kuchnię. Kiedy opuściła kabinę, Sherlock uśmiechnął się lekko. Prędko do niego nie wróci.

Na nową kawę czekał krócej. Przyniósł ją młody mężczyzna. Pewnie kucharz. Przeprosił za koleżankę i podał mu kawę.

- Mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy. Albo chociaż wymyślicie coś trudniejszego do zgadnięcia. Może chociaż ty, 24 latek, który siedział za napad i kradzież oraz ma romans z zamężną kobietą, wykaże się pomysłowością.

Mężczyzna również sczerwieniał ze złości i rzucił:

- Ona nie jest żonata!- po czym uciekł do kuchni.

Sherlock słyszał cichą kłótnię dobiegającą zza drzwi. Teraz był pewny, że nikt do niego nie przyjdzie.

Przynajmniej miał kawę.


	2. Chapter 2

Dzięki za komentarze, nawet ten po czesku ;D Może trochę pokręcony ten rozdział, ale jest. Jeszce z 2 będą a pewno, jeśli nie więcej. Miłego czytania.

...

Rozdział 2

Detektyw doleciał na lotnisko w Kabulu o 8 rano. Po wszystkich procedurach, wyszedł na ulicę. Czekał tam na niego taksówkarz z kartką "Holmes" w rękach. Sherlock podszedł do niego. Razem wsiedli do samochodu. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, więc detektyw nie rozpoczynał rozmowy. Na miejsce dojechali w ciszy.

Mianowicie, miejscem docelowym była średniej wielkości baza wojskowa. Taksówka zatrzymała się przed bramą. Holmes wysiadł. Od razu podszedł do niego umięśniony wojskowy, ścięty na "jeża".

- Witamy w bazie wojskowej "Bagram Airbase", sir. Jestem kapral Wilson i mam rozkaz zaprowadzić pana do pokoju w celu pozostawienia tam bagażu.

Sherlock kiwnął głową. Wilson na znak okazania zgody ze strony gościa, ruszył w stronę budynku. Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Wojskowy wykrzyknął hasło i ruszyli dalej korytarzami. Po drodze kilku mężczyzn przyglądało im się ciekawie.

Kapral zatrzymał się przed drzwiami z numerem 32. Zanim Holmes wszedł do środka, zakomunikował mu:

- Pański posiłek będzie gotowy za godzinę. Teraz może pan odpocząć po podróży.

- Dobrze, będę czekał.

Detektyw postanowił, że przygotuje się do swojej misji jeszcze raz.

Równo po godzinie Wilson zapukał do drzwi nr 32. Detektyw był już gotowy od 5 minut. Materiały znał na pamięć i nudził się od pewnego czasu. Wyszedł z pokoju i razem z wojskowym poszedł do stołówki. Na początku zdziwił się ilością osób w pomieszczeniu. Była stosunkowo mała.

_Pewnie wszyscy są na froncie_- pomyślał.

Usiadł przy stole z postawionym jedzeniem. Czekał na niego gulasz z marchewką. Zjadł wszystko szybko, trochę zirytowany, że kapral stał nad nim przez cały czas. Sherlock podniósł się z krzesła i spytał:

- Co teraz?

- Naszym celem jest hala. Pozna pan tam ludzi, którzy będą pańską ochroną podczas misji.

Ruszyli od razu. W wojsku nie było czasu na zwlekanie.

W hali czekało 6 mężczyzn. Holmes przyjrzał się im badawczo. Dwóch pierwszych było pilotami, sądząc po kciukach. Żonaci, p lat doświadczenia w lotach... nuda. Trzeci tak samo. Niedawno był w domu i spędzał aktywnie czas ze swoim labradorem (sierść na spodniach). Lekarz wojskowy od 10 lat. Pozostali bardziej się wyróżniali. Razem wyglądali jak Schwarzenegger, Stallone oraz Van Damme. Mięśniaki z gotowością wyrąbania całej armii w minutę, jeżeli ktoś da im tylko maszynówkę. Detektywa rozbawiło trochę te porównanie. Ciekawe, skąd Mycroft ich wytrzasną?

-To pańska ochrona, w której skład wchodzi 2 pilotów helikoptera, lekarz i 3 od zadań w terenie...

-Oszczędźmy opisów. Wystarczą nazwiska.

-Dobrze, sir. Po kolei- Mason, Bennett, Clark, Smith, Carter i Evans.

Sherlock przyglądał się im jeszcze przez chwilę. Po chwili zapytał:

-Kiedy wyruszamy?

Odpowiedział mu Bennett:

-Jutro o 8 helikopter będzie gotowy do startu, sir.

-Polecimy w okolice Shāhī Kowt'u, gdzie opuści pan maszynę skacząc ze spadochronem- dodał Smith.

-Dobrze- odpowiedział im, po czym zwrócił się do Wilsona- Możemy już wracać?

-Tak jest, sir!- odparł mu.

Zaprowadził Holmesa tymi samymi korytarzami do pokoju nr 32.

. . .

Następnego dnia wypoczęty detektyw ruszył do hali kilka minut przed 8. Przed wyjściem wsadził sobie do kieszeni mapę.

Załoga helikoptera zbierała się do wylotu. Piloci siedzieli już za sterami. Lekarz sprawdzał zawartość torby ze sprzętem medycznym, a "mięśniaki od zadań w terenie" wnosiły resztę potrzebnym rzeczy. Jeden z nich, Evans, zaprowadził Sherlocka na jego miejsce w helikopterze. Po chwili wszyscy byli gotowi do startu. Piloci uruchomili śmigła i wystartowali.

Lecieli w ciszy ponad półtorej godziny. Wtedy odezwał się Carter:

-Niedługo będziemy na miejscu. Pokażę ci jak użyć ten model spadochronu.

-Nie wiem po co. Umiem używać...

-Cisza- przerwał Carter- lepiej pokazać niż potem zdrapywać ciało z ziemi.

Holmes prychną zirytowany, ale wstał. Wojskowy założył mu spadochron. Pozapinał wszystkie zabezpieczenia i powiedział:

- Jak pociągniesz za tę linkę-Carter pokazał niebieską- otworzy się podstawowy. Jeżeli za tę- wskazał na czerwoną- otworzy się awaryjny.

- To wiedziałem, ...

Resztę wypowiedzi detektywa zakłócił metaliczny głos, który wrzeszczał:

-ALARM. NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWO. ALARM...

Sherlock nie zdążył zapytać o co chodzi. Carter otworzył wejście i krzyknął:

-Skacz!

Holmes wyskoczył. Odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć co się stało.

Zdążył na moment, w którym rakieta uderzyła w helikopter.

Siła wybuchu popchnęła Sherlocka w bok. Zaczął się kręcić dookoła. Widział jak odłamki lecą na wszystkie strony. Zauważył także Smitha. Spadał, ale nie miał spadochronu.

Nagle poczuł jak coś wbija mu się w lewe ramie. Krzyknął. Przynajmniej chciał.

Prawą ręką pociągnął za niebieską linkę. Szarpnęło nim do góry. W idealnym momencie. Spadające śmigło helikoptera minęło jego nogi o centymetry.

Rozejrzał się. Już nie spadał. Pokierował spadochronem na prawo. Przed sobą, na ziemi widział szczątki z tego, co było helikopterem. Wątpił w to, żeby ktoś z jego ochrony przeżył.

. . .

_2 godziny wcześniej._

Było przed 8. Siedział na stołówce i rozmawiał z kolegami. Odpoczywał po męczącej nocy z pacjentem. Paskudny uraz nogi. Skończył z nim dopiero po 3, ale przyzwyczaił się już do zarywanych nocy. Jeżeli do takich rzeczy da się przyzwyczaić. Nagle usłyszał wołanie:

-Watson!

Odwrócił się. W wejściu do pomieszczenia stał Jones. Machną głową do towarzystwa i wstał. Podszedł do kaprala.

-Tak?

-Major kazał zawołać pana na zebranie.

-W której sali?

-3, sir.

-Dzięki za wiadomość.

John był już ubrany w mundur, więc nie musiał zachodzić do pokoju. Ruszył prosto do sali.

Drzwi były otwarte. Zatrzymał się w progu. Major go od razu zauważył.

-Dobrze , że tak szybko, Watson. Siadaj.

Zrobił co kazano. Znalazł wolne miejsce w drugim rzędzie.

Major mówił o ostatnim ataku wroga, a także planowanym kontrataku z ich strony. Na front miały iść 4 Pułk Piechoty, 3 Dywizjon Pancerny i kilka innych. Lecz nie było wśród nich dywizjonu Johna.

_Dlaczego mnie wezwał na zebranie_?- pomyślał.

Spotkanie dobiegło końca. Wszyscy wezwani powoli wychodzili. John także wstał, ale w tej samej chwili zawołał go major.

-Tak sir?

-4 Pułk Piechoty stracił w ostatniej misji medyka. Wyruszysz razem z nimi, w zastępstwie.

Watson miał wielką ochotę odpowiedzieć mu _wal się, _ale nie mógł. Zamiast tego spytał się:

-Kiedy wyruszają?

-Za 5 minut. W hangarze 4.

-Tak jest!

Zasalutowali razem. Kapitan odwrócił się i wyszedł. Poszedł do swojego łóżka, żeby zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

Już na miejscu, John wyjął torbę ze sprzętem medycznym. Zabrał hełm, kamizelkę kuloodporną, oraz broń. Założył "strój terenowy". Spakował do kieszeni zapasowy magazynek, nóż polowy, prowiant. Dołożył do torby 2 butelki wody. Ogólnie, był gotowy. Ruszył do hangaru.

Na miejscu pułk już wchodził do ciężarówki. Do Watsona podszedł kapitan pułku- Falk Merrick.

-Nasz medyk w zastępstwie?-zapytał i wyciągnął rękę.

-Tak, to ja- lekarz uścisnął ją.

-Zaraz wyruszamy. Znajdzie się i dla ciebie miejsce.

John się nie pchał. Zajął miejsce na samym końcu, przy wylocie ciężarówki. Postawił swoją torbę na półkę u góry. Ktoś zatrzasną próg. Ruszyli. Watson miał widok na mijane tereny. Chwilę się w nie wpatrywał, po czym porwał się rozmowom.

Jechali już 40 minut. Dookoła był kamienisty teren z wielkimi skałami dookoła. John postanowił przejrzeć swój sprzęt. Sięgnął po niego. Rozsunął suwak. Miał w środku lekki bałagan. Porozdzielał paczki z rękawiczkami od skalpeli, poukładał strzykawki. Ogólnie zaprowadził porządek w swojej zielonej torbie z czerwonym plusem. Wstał, żeby odłożyć wszystko na półkę.

Wtedy ciężarówka wjechała na miny.

Watsona wyrzuciło z pojazdu. Poczuł żar na ciele. Transport żołnierzy wybuchł. Przeturlał się po kamieniach. Miał twarde lądowanie.

Odłamki walały się na ziemi.

John jeszcze chwilę leżał na ziemi, oszołomiony. Rozejrzał się. Niedaleko niego leżała torba medyczna, tylko lekko osmolona. Kawałek dalej dostrzegł też swoją broń. Medyk wstał chwiejnie. Był tylko poobijany, nic poważnego. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Nie sprawdzał nawet czy ktoś przeżył. Z ciężarówki zostały palące się szczątki.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie był. W oddali widział jakieś miasteczko, ale to mu nic nie pomogło. Podszedł do skał, kilkanaście metrów dalej. Usiadł w ich cieniu, chowając się przed wstającym słońcem. Wpatrywał się w bezchmurne niebo. Jeszcze się nie otrząsną z tej sytuacji.

Nagle usłyszał szelest... nad sobą? Spojrzał w górę. W dobrym momencie, żeby zobaczyć... czyjeś nogi. Patrzył w osłupieniu jak 3 metry przed nim ląduje spadochroniarz. Trochę nieudolnie, bo zaplątał się w spadochron. Watson nadal siedział pod skałą i obserwował tą absurdalną dla niego sytuację. Po krótkiej szamotaninie z materiałem, mężczyzna wydostał się. Stał tyłem do Johna, więc go jeszcze nie zauważył.

Miał burzę czarnych loków na głowie, a na sobie ciemnogranatowy garnitur. Trzymał przy sobie lewą rękę. Chyba był ranny. Rozejrzał się. Wtedy zauważył żołnierza siedzącego pod skałą. Aż podskoczył. Teraz obydwoje wpatrywali się w siebie z niedowierzaniem. Pierwszy otrząsnął się spadochroniarz.

-Dzień dobry...?

-Chyba walnąłem się w głowę mocniej niż sądziłem- powiedział cicho Watson, nadal wpatrując się w spadochroniarza.

-Co?- spytał drugi, nie rozumiejąc.

Żołnierz tylko wskazał za siebie, na zniszczoną ciężarówkę. W końcu dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Spojrzał na ranę tamtego. Wstał i pokazał, żeby usiadł. Oparł broń o skałę. Zaczął wyjmować z torby rzeczy potrzebne do opatrzenia ramienia. Kiedy zauważył, że spadochroniarz dalej stoi w miejscu powiedział:

-No dalej, jestem lekarzem. Opatrzę ci to.

Dopiero wtedy ranny usiadł.

-Jak się nazywasz?- spytał John, kiedy odcinał rękaw.

-Sherlock Holmes.

-Miło poznać. John Watson.

Kiedy Watson skończył opatrywać ranę, usiadł obok nowego znajomego.

-Ciężarówka wjechała na minę?

Johna zaskoczyło nagłe pytanie, ale przytaknął.

-Siedziałem przy wyjściu, wyrzuciło mnie. Dlatego jeszcze żyję- dodał, po czym spytał- A co z tobą?

-Leciałem na misję i zestrzelili helikopter.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy. Nagle John zaczął się śmiać.

-Co ci?- spytał Sherlock.

-Wiesz jaki byłem zdziwiony, kiedy po wybuchu ciężarówki, jakiś facet w garniturze spada z nieba na spadochronie?

-A ja co mam powiedzieć? Ląduje po wypadku, a tu jakiś żołnierz się we mnie wgapia.

Spojrzeli po sobie.

Razem się wybuchnęli śmiechem.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeszło mi i wyszło trochę krótko, ale nie miałam czasu (wiecie, szkoła). Z następnym rozdziałem, mam nadzieję, że pójdzie szybciej :)

* * *

Rozdział 3

Po chwili uspokoili się. Doszła do nich powaga sytuacji, w której się znaleźli. Byli w strefie działań wojennych, bez pomocy. Jeden żołnierz, drugi nietypowy cywil. Do tego ranny. Może okoliczności ich spotkania były... ciekawe, ale nie wiedzieli co robić dalej. Słońce wznosiło się nie ubłagalnie, a skała pod którą siedzieli dawała coraz mniej cienia. Wreszcie Watson przerwał ciszę:

-Musimy się ruszyć.

-My? Razem? I niby gdzie ty się chcesz ruszyć?- wyparował Holmes.

Pochylone. Uparty, pesymistyczny pseudo-cywil spadający na spadochronie- pomyślał John.

Lekarz wojskowy odpowiedział jednak spokojnie:

- Razem mamy większą szansę przeżycia. Zresztą, nie pałam wielką chęcią zostawienia cię tu na pastwę losu. Możemy iść w stronę tamtego miasta-machnął ręką na oddalone miejsce, po czym kontynuował- W torbie mam wodę, w kieszeni jedzenie na dzień czy dwa. Damy radę.

Sherlock, choć na początku był nastawiony sceptycznie, zgodził się. Wstali spod skały, wzięli wszystkie rzeczy i ruszyli w stronę odległego miasta. Watson zaczął rozmowę:

- To jaką ważną misję miałeś do wykonania, że zdolny byłeś polecieć w środek wojny?

- "Wagi państwowej". Helikopter z Klejnotami Królewskimi rozbił się w okolicy. Nikt nie może ich znaleźć. Tak w skrócie.

- To czym ty się zajmujesz?

- Detektyw-konsultant, jedyny na świecie. Kiedy policja, lub w tym wypadku rząd, sobie nie radzą to idą z tym do mnie.

John patrzył na niego w zdziwieniu, po czym stwierdził:

-Ale oni nie radzą się amatorów, więc musisz być dobry.

Holmes spojrzał na żołnierza i (jakby to niektórzy określili) streścił historię jego życia. Od tego, że ma siostrę, po cechy charakteru. Watson patrzył w tym czasie na Sherlocka w rodzaju fascynacji, a kiedy skończył, uśmiechną się szeroko i powiedział:

- To było fantastyczne!

Detektyw był zdziwiony reakcją Johna. Zakładał, że będzie zły, albo go pogoni. Ale nie. Temu to zaimponowało.

- Naprawdę tak myślisz? Niektórzy mówią co innego.

- A co mówią?

- Odwal się.

Znowu się roześmiali. Dla Holmesa była to swojego rodzaju nowość, jednak nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy.

Zaczęli rozmawiać. Głownie to Watson zadawał pytania. W wyniku tego, detektyw pokazał mapę, którą schował przed wylotem. Obaj stwierdzili, że przyda im się bardziej, kiedy dowiedzą się gdzie są.

Doszli do celu w 3 godziny. Nie było on wcale tak daleko, jak żołnierz myślał na początku. Same miasto wyglądało na opuszczone. Budynki miały powybijane okna, a z zachodniej części tlił się dym.

Nowi znajomi podeszli do jakiegoś muru. Byli przed głównym wejściem. Sherlock zaczął się rozglądać za nazwą miasta. W końcu dostrzegł ją na pobliskim budynku i powiedział do towarzysza:

- Jesteśmy w Shāhī Kowtcie.

John zaklął.

- Musimy wiać. Albo się schować. Szybko! Tu się zaraz rozpęta wojna- złapał Sherlocka za ramię i pociągnął w stronę budynków, po czym kontynuował- Mogłem się domyśleć! Major mówił o tym miejscu.

Watson jednak nie rozwinął dalej swojej myśli, gdyż usłyszał nadlatujące samoloty.

- Bombowce...

Biegli, próbując znaleźć dobrą kryjówkę. Kiedy Watson zatrzymał się na chwilę, nie wiedząc gdzie iść, Holmes zawołał:

-Tędy!

Detektyw kierował się w stronę dziury, w ledwo wystającej ścianie piwnicy. Gdy dobiegł do niej, wskoczył do środka. Żołnierz dołączył do niego chwilę później.

Samoloty były tuż nad nimi. Nagle obaj usłyszeli gwizd spadającej bomby.

I kolejnej.

I kolejnej...

A później słyszeli tylko wybuchy.

Bomby spadały naokoło ich kryjówki. Sama piwnica zatrzęsła się, a pył posypał z sufitu.

- Chyba wątpię w bezpieczeństwo tego "schronu"- wykrzyczał żołnierz.

Lecz Sherlock go zignorował. Myślał jak wyjść z życiem z tej sytuacji. Dokładnie oglądał każdy kąt piwnicy. Szukał jakiegoś ukrytego przejścia, klapy... czegokolwiek! Przecież genialny detektyw nie mógł skończyć przysypany gruzem.

Nagle zauważył małe rozcięcie w podłodze, wręcz minimalne. Ukucnął przy nim. Zastukał w podłogę. Spokojnie, jakby ich w ogóle nie bombardowali. Przestrzeń pod podłogą, w tym miejscu, okazała się pusta.

- John, daj nóż!

Ten podszedł do niego szybko i ukucnął obok. Podał mu nóż. Holmes z rozmachem wbił ostre narzędzie w rozcięcie. Pod wadził grubą klapę i z żołnierzem uniósł ją do góry. Pod nią, znajdował się... bunkier? Lecz mężczyźni nie zadawali pytań, tylko szybko wskoczyli do środka. Klapa sama się za nimi zatrzasnęła.

Znajdowali się w małym pokoju z białymi ścianami. Był cały pusty, nie licząc jednej lampy, stojącej w rogu. U góry nadal słychać było eksplozje, ale nie napawały taką zgrozą jak w piwnicy. Usiedli pod ścianą.

- Zgadywałeś, że tu jest bunkier, czy mamy jakieś cholerne szczęście?- spytał Watson.

- Ani jedno, ani drugie. Podejrzewałem, że schron tu jest i później to się potwierdziło.

Siedzieliby trochę w ciszy, lecz przerwał ją gwałtowny wybuch piwnicy wyżej. Budynek zawalił się, a oni nie byli pewni czy schron wytrzyma takie obciąż ócz wielkiego huku, nic się nie stało. Mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą.

- Jak stąd wyjdziemy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zasypało klapę?-John znowu zadał pytanie.

- Znajdzie się drugie wyjście.

- Ah. Znajdzie się. Jakoś nie czuję się spokojniej.

Po dłuższym czasie Sherlock powiedział:

- Ale jest jeden plus.

- Niby jaki?

- Niedaleko rozbił się helikopter, który transportował klejnoty, więc będę mógł je znaleźć!- Holmes dokończył zdanie z satysfakcją.

John patrzył się tępo na detektywa. Po chwili spytał:

- Ale wiesz, że możesz tutaj zginąć?

Na to Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.


End file.
